The Newsies Breakfast Club
by Sneaks Isobelle Charlotte
Summary: It's a Newsies/Breakfast Club crossover. I added a few characters to make it better. Note: I do not own the rights to Newsies or to The Breakfast Club.
1. Default Chapter

The Breakfast Club  
Re-written by Isobelle Charlotte  
  
Character List so we don't get confused: Vernon: Pulitzer Bender: Spot Brian: David Andrew: Jack Claire: Rave Allison: Chord Custodian: Weasel Brian's Sister: Les (I'm turning it to a boy.not a sister) Added Characters: Racetrack Denton Curly Fry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".and these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds, are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're gong through.." -David Bowie  
  
Saturday March 24, 1984  
Shermer High School  
Shermer Illinois, 60062  
  
Dear Mr. Pulitzer,  
We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay, telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us, as you want to see us. in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a gambler, a pedophile, a punk and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rave sat in her father's Mercedes in the school parking lot, staring up at the building in disgust. She rolled her eyes and looked at her father. " I can't believe you can't get me out of this. I mean, it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm a defective or anything." She complained flipping her hair back. " I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day," her father answered handing her a bagged lunch in a GUCCI pink bag. Rave opened the door and forced a smile, then slammed the door rolling her eyes as she made her way to the front steps of the school.  
* * * David sat in his mother's station wagon, looking up at the school and sighing. " Is this the first time or the last time you do this?" his mother asked. " Last." he huffed turning to see his mother's scouring face. " Well, get in there and use the time to your advantage." She tried to say, but David cut her off. " Mom, we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing," he tried to explain. " Well mister, you figure out a way to study," his mother hissed in his ear. " Yeah!" David's kid brother, Les, yelled annoyingly from the backseat. " Well go!" his mother yelled shooing him out of the car. He grabbed his brown-bagged lunch and headed for the school, adjusting the green jacket he was wearing.  
* * * Jack adjusted his letterman jacket, looking down at the patches. He father put the truck into park and looked at him. " Hey, I screwed around.guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught, Sport," he father sounded disappointed. " Yeah, Mom already reamed me, all right?" Jack shot back. " You wanna miss a match? You wanna blow your ride to Santa Fe? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case." His father screamed. Jack grabbed his lunch and got out of the car, slamming the door shoot and marching off to the front doors of the school.  
* * * Spot made his way towards the school, adjusting his sunglasses on his face. He looked over his shoulder and saw a car heading towards him, but it didn't stop him. The car slammed on its breaks, the driver staring coldly at him as he continued to walk towards the school. A girl got out of the car, dressed in black from head to toe. She looked through the car window just as the car sped off. She huffed and turned on her heel following Spot towards the school doors.  
* * * " Can't I just skip?" Curly Fry whined looking at her brother. " If ya do that, ma will flip. I served plenty of Saturday detentions in my life. You'll be fine. Now get your ass in there." Her brother hissed as she opened the car door, stepping out in her punk outfit, inspired by Cyndi Lauper. She looked up at the school, and sighed.  
* * *  
" Stupid." Racetrack said parking his bike in the racks, looking at up at the school. " I shouldn't be here," the thought. " What am I doing here? Not like I did something wrong." he let his mind trail off as he headed into the school.  
* * *  
  
When Rave got to the library she noticed that one of the eight tables already had someone sitting in it. She looked around and decided that the first table would be good and she sat down as David walked in sat down at the table behind her. Jack looked around the library and the spotted Rave sitting at the front table. He pointed the seat next to her. " That taken?" he asked. Rave shrugged and he slipped in the chair next to her. They turned the face the library doors just as Spot walked in, touching everything in sight at the check out desk and taking a few things and stuffing them in his oversized jacket. He walked over to where David was sitting and pointed to another table on the opposite side of the library. " But-." David started to say, but sighed and picked up his stuff and moved to the table where Spot had pointed out. Spot nodded and sat down and propped his feet up on another chair. Chord walked in, her head staring down and shuffling fast to the back of the library where she flopped down behind David. Jack and Rave looked at each other and snickered as David looked at Chord in confusion and then turned away. Curly Fry walked in and looked around, finding an empty table and sitting down as Race walked in behind her, sitting down in front of her. He pulled out a pack of cards and started to shuffle them, then put them back in his pocket just as the library doors swung open again. Pulitzer walked in, holding a stack of papers in his left hand. He frowned looking at the group. " Well.well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time." He said rudely as Rave's arm went up in the air. " Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but.um.I don't think I belong here." Rave expressed. " Me either," Race added shaking his head. " It's now, seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." Pulitzer kept going, ignoring Rave and Race's comments. Spot leaned his head back and started to spit in the air, catching it in his mouth again. " Eww," Claire muttered watching Spot like she was going to gag. " .and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats," Pulitzer continued. He glanced at Spot and pointed at him. " And you," he said, pulling the chair out from under Spot's feet. " Will not sleep. All right people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-of no less than a thousand words-describing to me you who you think you are." " Is this a test?" Spot questioned as Pulitzer handed out paper and pencils ignoring him all together. " And when I say essay." he looked over at Curly Fry. " I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Conlon?" He asked turning to Spot who looked up at him. " Crystal." Spot replied sitting back in his chair playing with a pair of cut-off gloves he had on. " Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even- decide whether or not you care to return." Pulitzer replied. David raised his hand and stood up. " You know, I can answer that right now, sir.That'd be "No," no for me. 'Cause." David stammered. " Sit down Jacob's." Pulitzer hollered. " Thank you sir," David replied, sitting back down in his seat. " My office," Pulitzer pointed, " is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised." " I like lamas," Curly Fry muttered looking down at her hands, which she folded, letting them rest on the table. Pulitzer stared at her, then glanced around. " Any questions?" Pulitzer asked ignoring Curly Fry's rude comments. " Yeah.I got a question." Spot spoke up, Pulitzer glaring at him suspiciously. " Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?" " I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Conlon, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." Pulitzer replied pointing at him and turning to leave. " Sir," Denton stammered nervously. " I have a question." " Not now Mr. Denton," Pulitzer hushed him with the back of his hand. " That man.is a brownie hound..." Spot pointed at Pulitzer as he walked out of the Library, fixing the doors so that they stayed open and he could see them from his office. Everyone started to get comfortable, moving around in their seats when they started to hear a lout snapping sound. David turned to see Chord biting her nails aggressively. Spot turned, eyes wide open gawking at her as everyone turned to see her feasting on her nails. Chord looked up noticing everyone looking at her. " You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch." Spot teased as Chord spit part of her nail at him. "I've seen you before, you know." Spot started as Pulitzer sat down at his desk in his office, propping his feet up and checking his watch. " Who am I?" David asked himself quietly fiddling with his pen. " Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" He looked at his pen and then attached it to his bottom lip and put the top under his lip. "I am a walrus." Spot stared at David in utter confusion. David glanced over to see him staring at him like a sideshow freak and started to laugh, taking the pen out of his mouth embarrassed. Racetrack pulled out a pair of dice and rolled them around in his hand and then checking what number they were at, now and then mumbling "yes" and making a fist and jerking his arm back with a quick thrust. Curly Fry rolled her eyes and pulled out a stick of gum, placing it in her mouth and chewing it. She would now and then pull out some out with her finger, twirling it around her index finger and the sucking it off and blowing a bubble. Denton pulled out a pocket note pad and began to scribble things down, looking around at each person. He then bent down, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth and scribble crazily. Spot and David began to take their jackets off at the same time, and noticed each other doing the same thing. David stopped removing his jacket as Spot took his the whole way off. David rubbed his hands together, then blowing in them pretending his was cold, and the pulled his jacket back on. He glanced over to see Spot still staring at him. " It's the shits, huh?" David asked as Spot glared at him. "Ha ha ha." David uttered an uncomfortable laugh. Spot turned away, picking up his essay paper and crumpling it up in a ball, throwing it at Rave. He missed as it flew over her head. Jack and Claire look at it in acknowledgement, but continue to ignore Spot. " Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.nah, nah, nah." Spot started singing loudly part of a musical song. " I can't believe this is really happening to me." Claire muttered to herself as Spot stopped singing abruptly. " Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" Spot asked sarcastically. " Please." Rave rolled her eyes in disgust. " If you gotta go..." Spot said unzipping his fly, Denton looking up intrigued. "You gotta go," he continued as everyone turned to look at him. " Oh my God!" Rave breathed now completely disgusted. " He really gonna go?" Race asked looking back at Curly Fry who shrugged. " Hey, you're not urinating in here man!" Jack half-yelled placing his right arm on the back of the chair and turning to look at Spot. " Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" Spot moaned. " You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Jack threatened as Spot gasped mockingly. " You're pretty sexy when you get angry.grrr!" Spot teased, turning to David. "Hey, homeboy." David pointed to himself with his pen, looking around, and then back at Spot. " Why don't you go close that door? We'll get the prom queen impregnated!" He smiled as Rave turned and glared at him. " Hey!" Jack started, but Spot just ignored him and looked at Rave. " Hey!" Jack yelled again. " What?" Spot asked turning to Jack with annoyance. " If I lose my temper, you're totaled man." Jack threatened again. " Really?" Spot mocked. " Totally," Jack reinstated. " Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here is interested!" Rave suggested to Spot. " Really!" Jack confirmed, turning to Rave. "Butt face." " Hey, I'm interested," Denton offered, but everyone ignored him. " Well, hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Spot asked trying to be funny. " Excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers." David said nervously. " Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off!" Jack ordered as Spot mockingly registered a pain in his face. " It's a free country." Spot answered. " He's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him." Rave instructed Jack. " Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried!" Spot replied to Rave as she rolled her eyes. "So.so! Are you guys like boyfriend girlfriend? Steady dates? Lo-vers? Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot.beef.injection?" Spot asked as Jack and Rave turned to face him. " Got to hell!" Rave screamed. " Enough!" Jack yelled. " Hey, what's going on in there?" Pulitzer yelled, cocking his head to look across the hall. "Smug little pricks!" he said to himself. Spot and Jack are stared at each other when Jack finally turned away from him. " Scumbag!" he mumbled as Spot got up and walked over to the railing and sat on it. " What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Pulitzer checking us out every few seconds." Spot suggested jerking his head towards the door. " Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open." David informed. " So what?" Spot asked looking at him. " So why don't you just shut up?" Jack looked at him. "There's seven other people in here you know." " I don't care," Denton piped in again, everyone still ignoring him. " God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a.a wrestler." Spot mocked checking out Jack's letterman jacket. " Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Jack asked. " Really." Rave added folding her arms over her chest. " You know, Conlon, you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Jack hissed at him. Spot looked slightly upset for a second, pausing before he speaking, hiding his true emotions. " Well.I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." Spot said as Curly Fry giggled, Spot glaring at her as Rave and Jack started to laugh. "Maybe the prep club too! Student council." " No, they wont' take you." Jack shook his head. " I'm hurt," Spot mocked, running his finger down from his eye to his cheek like it was a tear. " You know why guys like you knock everything?" Rave asked. " This should be stunning..." Spot said to himself. " Cause they have small dicks?" Curly Fry offered. " No. It's because you're afraid." Rave hissed, emphasizing on the word, 'afraid'. " Oh, God! You richies are so smart! That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities!" Spot answered with mock enthusiasm. " You're a big coward!" Rave continued. " I'm in the math club." David said to no one in particular, but feeling left out. " See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." Rave kept going. " Well. it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes now would it?" Spot questioned. " Well you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us." " Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs." Spot replied smartly. " Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?" Jack asked. " I'm in the physics club too." David said looking up at the ceiling. " S'cuse me a sec." Spot said putting up a finger, then turning to David. " What are you babbling about?" " Well, what I said was.I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club. Physics club." David answered, counting them on his fingers with his pen. " Hey.Cherry?" Spot turned to Rave. " Do you belong to the physics club?" " That's an academic club." Rave shook her head. " So?" Spot shrugged. " So.academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." " Oh, but to dorks like him," Spot pointed to David, who frowned and looked down, " they are. What do you guys do in your club?" Spot asked David. " In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics.about properties of physics." David answered feeling somewhat important. " So, it's sorta social.demented and sad, but social. Right?" Spot asked. " Yeah, well I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other guys in club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know a big banquet, at the, uh, Waldorf." " You load up, you party." Spot continued. " Well, no, we get dressed up.I mean, but we don't.we don't get high." David said. "Only burners like you get high," Rave said to Spot. " I got high once." Denton tried to pipe in, but again no one was listening. " I was baby-sitting these little boys too." " And, uh, I don't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird, 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin, Kent.my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana.he got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone", kinda." David rambled on. " Ha ha." Rave laughed, "Sounds like you." She said to Spot. Racetrack pulled his pack of cards and started to shuffle them. " You wanna play?" he asked Curly Fry who was still ease dropping into the conversation. " Uh, sure," she shrugged, looking at Race and then back at the action on the other side of the room. " Look, you guys keep up your talking and Pulitzer's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads." Jack looked uneasy. "Oh and wouldn't that be a bite.Ohhh." Spot let out a moan of fake agony. " Missing a whole wrestling meet!" " Well, you wouldn't know anything bout it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!" Jack snapped back. " Oh, I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" Spot teased with mock hurt. " Hey, I have admiration for guys that roll around the floor with other guys," Denton smiled. " No body cares," Spot turned to him. " Ahh. you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals." Jack replied. " Oh, but I do!" Spot stated. " Yeah?" Jack questioned, waiting to hear what great response he was going to get out Spot. " I wanna be just-like-you! I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights." Spot mocked again. " You wear tights?" David asked becoming interested. " No, I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform." Jack answered David. " Tights?" David said again. " Shut up!" Jack yelled defensively. " They're nice tights," Denton told David as David turned to look at Denton with a confused expression. Pulitzer got up out his chair, which squeaked, making a signal for Spot to rush and sit in a chair next to Rave and Jack. He folded his hands on the table and waited as Pulitzer looked in and walked down the hall. Spot laughed and got up, heading to the double doors that separated the library from the hallway. " You know, there's not s'posed to be any monkey business!" David informed. " Young man, have you finished your paper?" Spot asked pointing at David and mocking Pulitzer. He looked up at the door and glanced around cautiously as he removed a screw from the door. " What are you going to do?" Rave asked. " Are you stupid?" Curly Fry questioned as Rave rolled her eyes at her. " Drop dead I hope!" Jack laughed. Pulitzer bent down to get a drink from the water-fountain. He stood back up, whipping the water from his lips and then checking himself out in the fire extinguisher case. He made a muscular pose and uttered some kind of manly gibberish. " Cobandogna!" Pulitzer said in timidly. 


	2. Part 2

David looked up to see Spot still messing with the door to the library. "Conlon, that's, that's school property there.you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." David started to lecture when suddenly the door slammed shut. Spot sprinted back to his seat and stat down. " That's very funny. Come on, fix it!" Jack said looking at him and then at the door. " You should really fix that!" David agreed. " We better stop this game," Race said picking up the cards and turning around. " Bonehead here's gonna get us in trouble." " Yea," Curly Fry sighed looking over at Spot and shaking her head. " Am I a genius?" Spot laughed shaking his head. " No, you're an asshole!" Jack shot back. " What a funny guy!" Spot smiled at Jack. " Fix the door, Conlon." Jack ordered. " Everyone just shhh!" Spot demanded turning back to the door. Pulitzer walked back towards his office, and stopped to listen through the closed doors. " I've been here before, I know what I'm doing." " No, fix the door. Get up there and fix it!" Jack ordered again. " Shut up!" Spot screamed. " God damnit!" Pulitzer's voice echoed from the hallway outside. The doors swung open as he stormed in looking around. " Why's that door shut?" he asked not getting a response. " Why is that door closed?" he asked again. " How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move, right?" Spot asked with attitude. " Why?" Pulitzer asked Rave who was squirming in her seat. " We were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to." she agreed not wanting to get in trouble. Pulitzer looked at Spot, not believing Rave. " Who closed that door?" he asked again. " I think a screw fell out of it." Spot notified him. " It just closed, sir." Jack lied, staring straight ahead not making eye contact with Pulitzer. " Who?" Pulitzer asked looking back at Chord. Chord let out a squeak and slammed her face onto the table, hiding in her jacket hood. " She doesn't talk, sir." Spot informed him. " Give me that screw," Pulitzer demanded coming closer to Spot. " I don't have it," Spot answered looking at Pulitzer in the eyes. Curly Fry's eyes went wide as she started to bit her bottom lip. " You want me to yank it you outta that seat and shake it out of you?" Pulitzer threatened. " I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place." Curly Fry started to giggle and laid her head on the table to keep herself quite. " Give it to me, Conlon." Pulitzer demanded again. " Excuse me, sir. Why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Rave asked as Pulitzer glared at her. " Watch it young lady." He pointed at her and turned back to the door. He walked over opening it and trying to put a folding chair in front of it to keep it open. " The door's way too heavy, sir." Spot tried to warn as Pulitzer let go of the door. It slammed shut despite the chair and throwing it half away across the hallway floor. Racetrack and Curly Fry tried to cover up their laughter as Denton started to laugh and shake his head. " God damnit!" they heard Pulitzer's voice outside, the whole room starting to laugh now. The door opened and they all sat up straight, trying hard to keep in their laughter. " Jack Kelly.get up here. Come on, front and center, let's go." Pulitzer ordered as Jack got up looking around reluctantly. " Hey, how come Jack gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Spot complained rudely. " Anarchy." Curly snickered. " That I could handle." Pulitzer pointed to a steel magazine rack and the two attempted to move it in front of the door. " Okay, now watch the magazines. Watch those papers as well!" " It's out of my hands.." Spot shook his head. The two finally made it to the doorway, and set it down, as it blocked the entire door. " That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at the juncture in your career, sir." Spot said smartly. Pulitzer looked at him and thought about it, then turned to Jack who was struggling to get out from magazine rack and the door frame, knocking a few magazines and papers off the rack. " All right, what you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" Pulitzer blamed Jack on the whole thing. Jack picked it up with the help of Pulitzer as they moved it back. " You know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." David informed, using his hands like a traffic controller to show where the exits were. Spot glared at him and he looked down. " Show Dick some respect!" Spot mocked at David. Jack and Pulitzer made their way back to the main section of the library where everyone was sitting. " Let's go.go! Get back into your seat." Pulitzer hurried him as he quickly sat down and looked back up into Pulitzer's face. " I expected a little more from a varsity letterman!" He turned to Spot. " You're not fooling anybody, Conlon. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you!" he threatened as the turned to leave. " Eat my shorts," Spot muttered under his breath. Pulitzer spun around in his tracks and faced Spot once again. " What was that?" he questioned. " Eat.My.Shorts!" Spot yelled in his face. " You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!" " Oh Christ." " You just bought one more right there!" "Well, I'm free the Saturday after that.beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar." Spot shot back angrily. " Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going. You want another one? Say the word, just say the word. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?" " No!" Spot replied. " I'm doing society a favor!" Pulitzer smiled at him. By now everyone was turning to look at what was going on. " What's he doing?" Curly Fry mouth to Race whose mouth was wipe open. " So?" Spot answered. " That' another one, right now! I've you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" " Yes!" " You got it! You got another one, right there!" Pulitzer yelled as Spot rolled his eyes. "That's another one pal!" he said as Spot mocked him again. " Cut it out!" Rave turned to Spot, then mouthing the word 'stop' to him. " You through?" Pulitzer asked him. " Not even close, bud." "Good! You got one more right there!" " Do you really think I give a shit?" " Another." Pulitzer snapped as Spot glared at him. Denton was scribbling in his little notebook again, and looking around the room, looking up at Pulitzer and then at Spot. " You through?" " How many is that?" Spot asked. " That's seven, including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Pulitzer here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." David answered holding up seven fingers, using his thumb and his index finger to count out the rest of seven. " Now it's eight." Pulitzer added turning to David. " You stay out of it!" " Excuse me, sir, it's seven." David tried to correct him. " Shut up, Peewee!" Pulitzer yelled at David. He turned to Spot a smiled. "You're mine, Conlon.for two months I gotcha. I gotcha." " What can I say? I'm thrilled!" Spot mocked at him throwing his hands in the air. " Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Conlon? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." He looked at Spot who was starting to show that what he was saying was hurting him. " All right," he said turning to the rest of the room. "I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here. I'm cracking skulls." He said as Spot mouthed, "I'm cracking skulls" at the same time he said it. Pulitzer turned and left the room, the door slamming. " Fuck you!" Spot screamed the moment the door slammed shut. 


	3. NBC Part 3

The clock on the wall ticked, a quarter to eight. Spot pulled out a match, propping his left foot up on his right knee. He lit the match and lit his shoe on fire and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out with his mouth and bending down to his shoe and lighting the cigarette on fire with the aid of his shoe. Rave sat there thinking, resting her head on her hand staring off into space. David looked around nervously and then slid his hand down the front of his pants and started to play with his balls. Denton looked up, taking notice from the angle he was at, and watched David rubbing his privates. Jack had taken off his jacket and was now wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt. He grabbed a hold of the strings and started pulling them back and forth, and now and then wrapping them around his ears and tugging at them until the slid off. Chord sat in the back wrapping a string around her finger making it turn purple. Spot suddenly slapped his hand down on his shoe putting the flame out. He leaned back and started to play air guitar with his cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. Curly Fry sat there playing cards again with Race. He was showing her a shuffling trick, making the cards fly from one hand to the next. Chord pulled out paper and a pencil and started to draw while Jack made a paper football and kicked it in front of him. He threw his hands up in the air in the "it's good" way and cheered silently. Chord put her hands in her hair and leaned forward, rubbing her hand through her hair and knocking dandruff out onto her picture to make it look like a snow scene. She looked down at it, pushing her hair back and smiled. Within minutes the whole library was completely quiet, as everyone fell asleep.  
* * * Pulitzer stood in front of the sleeping kids, looking around. "Wake up!" he said as everyone's head remained on the desks, eyes still closed. "Who has to go to the lavatory?" With this everyone rose their hands without skipping beat, their heads still resting on the table.  
  
* * * The clocked ticked 10:22 as Jack stretched on the railing in the library. Spot walked around tearing pages out of a book, tossing them around as he walked around. " That's real intelligent." Jack shook his head looking at Spot. " You're right.it's wrong to destroy literature," he continued to tear pages out throwing them to the side. " It's such fun to read.and, Molet, really pumps my nads!" " Mol-yare." Rave pronounced it correctly. " I love his work." David commented. " Me too," Denton agreed, watching David and then going back to his notebook. Spot tossed the rest of the pages at David and picked up the card catalogue drawer and began to take cards out. " Big deal.nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy." he let his sentence trail off. " Speak for yourself. "Jack huffed dropping his leg off the railing and looking at Spot. " Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language!" Spot laughed pulling more cards out and inserting them in another place in the catalogue. " Mind if I help?" Curly Fry asked, taking another card catalogue drawer and pulling cards out and replacing them with other cards that she grabbed from Spot's drawer. " You're a smart girl," he leaned in closely to her. " I ain't smart, I'm bored." She replied back, sliding over away from him. " What are you writing?" Race asked Denton as he pulled his notebook away from sight. " Nothing," he smiled and blushed. Race shrugged and pulled out a pair of dice and started to roll them on the table. " Hey, you grounded tonight?" Jack asked Rave. " I don't know, my mom said I was, but my dad told me to just blow her off," she shrugged. " Big part at Spec's. Parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild." Jack invited. " Yea?" Rave asked, picking at her nail and looking at Jack. " Yeah, can you come?" " I doubt it." " How come?" " Well, 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute. divorce." Rave sighed.  
  
" Who do you like better?" Spot asked suddenly. " What?" Rave asked. " You like your old man better than your mom?" he asked. " They're both strict." She shrugged. " No, I mean, if you had to choose between them." He said trying rephrase it so she would understand. " I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me. it's like they use me just to get back at each other." " Ha!" Chord yelled suddenly from the back of the room. Everyone stared at her in shock. Chord blew her hair out of her eyes and grinned. " Shut up!" Rave yelled. " Don't tell her to shut up," Curly Fry hissed at her. " You're just feeling sorry for yourself," Jack told her. " Yeah, well if I didn't, nobody else would." She snapped back crossing her arms over her chest. " Aw.you're breaking my heart." Jack mocked. " Sporto." Spot tried to get his attention. " What?" Jack snapped turning to look at Spot who jumped down next to him. " You get along with your parents?" Spot questioned. " Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?" Jack asked. " You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!" Spot turned and started to walk away as Jack followed him and pushing him from behind. " You know something, man.if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!" Spot pointed his middle finger down at the floor. " Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" Spot asked flipping his hand up so that he was now giving Jack the bird. Race started snickering at this joke and looked back down at his dice in hand. " Hey, fellas, I mean." David started, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. " .I don't like my parents either, I don't. I don't get along with them. Their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko." David went on as Jack shrugged him off. " Dork," Spot muttered. " Yeah?" David shrugged looking at Spot and placing his hands in his pockets. " You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Spot shot at David as he started to walk away. " Well that's a problem!" David said turning around. " Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kind of clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" Spot asked turning back to face Spot. " Why do you have to insult everybody?" Jack asked. " He has yet to insult me," Denton piped in, looking up, and pointing his finger in the air as if he was making a very valuable point. " I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you, to know the difference." Spot replied. " Yea, well he's gotta name." Jack snapped. " Yeah?" Spot asked sarcastically like he cared. " Yeah," he replied, turning to David. " What's your name?" " David," he answered pointing to himself. " See," Jack shrugged turning back to Spot. " My condolences," Spot mocked to David as he walked away. " What's your name?" Rave asked Curly Fry who was still standing against the card catalogue, placing the drawers back in. " What's it matter to you?" she questioned, turning her back to Rave. Rave sighed and looked around. " I think the question would be, how old is that guy?" Spot said pointing to Denton who was hunched over his notebook again. " I've seen you before, you're a teacher, aren't you?" Race asked looking at Denton. " Yeah," Denton shrugged scribbling again. " So what are you doing here?" Spot asked walking over and leaning on the table as Denton covered up his notebook. " I got in trouble, like the rest of you," he replied. " No, they don't send teachers to detention." Rave shook her head. " I know, that's why I don't understand why I'm here. I'm only a student- teacher." He shrugged. " What's your name?" Spot asked looking at Rave. " Rave," she answered. " Rave?" he questioned. " What? It's a family name." " No, it's a fat girl's name!" Spot shot back. " Well thank you." Rave said rolling her eyes and turning around. Curly Fry giggled slightly shaking her head as she walked over to where Race was sitting and picked up his dice. " Hey," Race complained as Curly Fry began to roll the dice between her fingers. "That's mine, I was playing with those." " Oh shut up," Curly Fry rolled her eyes Race and turned to look back at the fight that was starting. " You're welcome," Spot replied to Rave sarcastically. " I'm not fat!" Rave shouted looking down at her thin frame. " Well not at present, but I could see you really pushing the maximum density!" he teased. " You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat. So when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside. You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then uh." he starting miming someone getting fat, making strange noises as he did this. Rave shook her head and gave him the finger. "Oh, obscene finger gestures for such a pristine girl!" "I'm not that pristine," Rave shot back resentfully. Spot leaned in closer to Rave. " Are you a virgin?" he asked letting the word virgin trail. " I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense. It's gonna be a 'white weddin'?" he sang laughing when he finished. " Why don't you shut up?" Rave asked trying not to look uncomfortable. " I'll bet she is," Curly Fry laughed, as Rave stared at her with cold eyes. Curly smiled and waved and looked down at the dice, then tossed them back to Race who was looking at Curly Fry waiting for his dice. " How much you wanna wager?" Race looked up at Curly Fry. The two started to make their bet as the conversation rolled on. " You ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" Spot interrogated her. She bite her bottom lip in frustration, trying to ignore him, but not succeeding. " Do you want me to puke?" she asked. " Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" he continued. " Leave her alone!" Jack shouted as Spot stood up and looked at him. "I said, leave her alone." He repeated. " You gonna make me?" Spot questioned. " Yeah." Jack said making a fighting face, curling his lips slightly and cracking his neck. " Jock-strap's gonna get his ass kicked," Curly Fry whispered to Race who was playing with his dice again. He rolled them on the table and looked up. The number on the dice was snake eyes. Spot walked over to Jack and stared at him cold. " You and how many of your friends?" he asked, his face almost in Jack's. " Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, and you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready pal!" Spot took a swing at Jack, but Jack grabbed his arm, twisting it and pulling Spot to the floor. Denton sat there watching, grinning to himself, and scribbling another note in his notebook. " I don't wanna get into this with you man," Spot said through gritted teeth under Jack. Jack stood up, looking down at Spot. " Why not?" he asked as Spot stood up. " 'Cause, I'd kill you." He said shrugging. "It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." " Chicken shit," Jack shook his head not believing a single word. " Oh, I bet it's not," Curly Fry shook her head as Race stared at them wide eyed as Jack turned away just as Spot pulled out a switchblade, flicking it open. With one swift downward motion he stabbed it into the chair that was at his left. " Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?" Jack asked seeing the switchblade, but trying to act like it didn't bother him. " I'm trying to help her!" Spot yelled just as the janitor, Weasel walked into the room. " David, how you doing?" Weasel asked glancing over at David. " Your dad works here?" Spot asked as David started to blush. " Uh, Weasel?" he asked. " What?" Weasel asked moving his cleaning cart further into the library. " Can I ask you a question?" " Sure," Weasel shrugged. " How does one become a janitor?" Spot mocked. " You wanna be a janitor?" Weasel asked surprised. " No. I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Jack here, is very interested in pursing a career in the custodial arts." He replied placing his hands on Jack's shoulders. " Oh really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon, huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shit-heads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters, I look through your lockers, I listen to your conversations, you don't know that, but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends." He replied back smugly. "By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast!" he pointed to the clock on the wall. Everyone groaned expect for Spot, who stood there grinning and nodding at Weasel. " Shit," Jack said shaking his head as they all took their seats. Spot sat down and started to whistle a marching tune as Curly Fry joined in. Soon everyone was whistling to the tune as Pulitzer walked in. Just then everyone stopped as Spot began to whistle Beethoven's 5th. "Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch," Pulitzer said looking at them. " Here, sir?" Jack asked looking at him. " Here." Pulitzer answered. " Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir." " Well I don't care what you think, Jack." Pulitzer shot back at him. " Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Joe, will milk be made available to us?" Spot piped in. " We're extremely thirsty sir," Jack agreed. " Uh, while we're at it, I'm not exactly sure why I'm here, really." Denton said looking up at Pulitzer, who again ignored him. " I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Rave nodded. "I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross." Jack agreed. " That's a crock of shit," Curly Fry mumbled under her breath. " Relax, I'll get it!" Spot said standing up from his seat. " Ah, ah, ah. Grab some wood there, bub!" Pulitzer yelled pointing at him as Spot grinned at him. "What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?" Pulitzer pointed to Jack. "You," he said looking around the room. "And you. Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up!" He said pointing to Chord. "Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!" he ordered as Chord stood up. " And you." He pointed to Race. "There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" he ordered. Jack, Race, and Chord walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. " So what's your poison?" Jack asked looking at the two. " I'll have a coke," Race nodded. " How, 'bout you? What's your poison?" Jack asked Chord. When she didn't say anything he asked again, this time rephrasing it. " What do you drink?" Chord just stared at him. "Okay, forget I asked." He said looking at Race as they both shrugged. " Vodka," Chord answered, shocking the two boys. " Vodka?" Race mouthed to Jack. " Vodka? When do you drink vodka?" Jack asked in a half-laugh. " Whenever." Chord answered rudely, throwing her arms out in exaggeration. " A lot?" Race asked eyes wide.  
" Tons," Chord smiled smugly.  
" Is that why you're here today?" Jack questioned. Chord ran her fingers down the wall, not answering. " Why are you here?"  
" Why are you here?" Chord snapped back at him, tossing her hair behind her. Jack and Race stopped, both leaning on the wall.  
" Why are you here today?" Race agreed.  
" Um, I'm here today, because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one.I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a racehorse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me." Jack answered. Race smiled at him, shaking his head and stared down at his feet.  
" Yeah? That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell us why you're really in here?" Chord questioned, not believing a single word that Jack had said.  
" Forget it!" Jack shook his head as he started to walk away.  
" Hey, I believe you," Race called as he watch Chord and Jack walk down the hall. 


	4. NBC Part 4

Back in the library, Curly Fry, Spot, Rave, Denton and David were awaiting the cokes. Curly Fry was sitting back on the railing, going through the card catalogue again. Denton was again hunched over his notebook scribbling away, now and then looking up to gaze at them all. David was leaning on the railing next to Rave. Spot wandered over, a book in hand.  
" Rave, you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty." he said walking over.  
" No thank you," Rave replied.  
" How do you think he rides a bike?" Spot questioned as Rave rolled her eyes and turned away in disgust.  
" Oh, Rave? Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?" Spot asked again.  
" Can't you just leave me alone?" Rave complained.  
" I doubt that." Curly muttered looking up from the card catalogue.  
" I mean, if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car.although you'd probably have to ride in the back 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." Spot continued.  
" You know what I wish I was doing?" Rave asked.  
" Shopping?" Curly Fry answered with sarcasm as she put the card catalogue back and sat down on the railing.  
" Op, watch what you say, David here is a cherry," Spot laughed.  
" A cherry?" David asked looking at him, Denton looking over at David and blushing.  
" I wish I was on a plane to France." Rave sighed as Curly Fry rolled her eyes in disgust.  
" I'm not a cherry," David replied back to Spot.  
" Have you ever gotten laid?" Spot asked not believing him at all.  
" I've laid, lot'sa times!" David answered.  
" Name one," Spot dared him, still not buying in to it.  
" She lives in Canada. Met her at Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her," he made up.  
" Sure, and I laid David Bowie." Curly laughed, leaning back a little, her shirt coming up as David looked over at her.  
" Ever laid anyone around here?" Spot surveyed again. David shushed Spot and pointed to Rave, whose back was turned to them.  
" Oh, you and Rave did it!" Spot exclaimed as Rave spun around.  
" What are you talking about?" she asked staring at the two of them as Curly Fry pulled her hand up over her mouth to keep herself quiet.  
" Nothin', nothin'," he tried to calm her as he looked at Spot. "Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later." He tried to get him to stop.  
" No, drop what? What are you talking about?" Rave asked again.  
" Well, David's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and he are ridding the hobby horse!" Spot informed her.  
" You little pig!" Rave shouted at David as Curly Fry started to laugh harder.  
" Oh, this is good. This is better than a soap opera!" she laughed slapping her knee with her hand.  
" No I'm not! I'm not! Spot said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't. That's it, that's all that was said!" David tried to convince her.  
" Well then what were you motioning to Rave for?" Spot asked.  
" You know, I don't appreciate this very much, David." Rave snapped at him.  
" He's lying!" David insisted.  
" Oh, you weren't motioning to Rave?" Spot asked again, egging the subject on.  
" You know he's lying, right?" David tried to get Rave to look at him.  
" Were you or were you not motioning to Rave?" Spot asked again.  
" Yea, but it was only.was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?" David said embarrassed as Spot just stared at him. "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry." David gazed down.  
" Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?" Rave asked seeming flattered.  
" Because, it's my business, it's my personal, private business." David answered.  
" Because he thinks you're hot and he wants you to think that he's this great sex machine so that you'll go for him." Curly laughed winking at David.  
" Well, David, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business." Spot laughed.  
" I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin," Rave voiced as Spot looked at her surprised.  
" You do?" David asked, his voice cracking slightly as Rave smiled and nodded.  
" Oh dear Lord. How the hell do you expect them to do it right then?" Curly Fry asked, walking away and shaking her head.  
" Everyone starts somewhere," Denton answered shrugging and turning back to his notebook. 


	5. NBC Part 5

When Race, Jack and Chord got back, everyone sat down and pulled out their lunch. Rave pulled out her pink GUCCI bag and began to take out her food.  
" What's in there?" Spot asked confused at the sight of the shopping back.  
" Guess. Where's your lunch?" Rave asked looking at Spot as he sat there with nothing.  
" You're wearing it." He shot back winking at her as she rolled her eyes.  
" You're nauseating," she muttered, turning back to her lunch. Spot picked up a coke and tossed it back Chord who caught it without even looking up.  
" Impressive," Race smiled nodding. " Toss me one!" he said putting his hands up as Spot tossed one. He dropped it and picked up blushing as everyone laughed at him.  
" Don't open that near me," Curly Fry ordered rudely getting up and walking over and grabbing a Coke from Spot and sitting down next to him. " What's your story? Where's your lunch?" she asked smiling sweetly.  
" If you ain't careful." he said looking at her.  
" What? Me? Please." she rolled her eyes getting up and walking over to Race. Rave started to pull out her sushi platter as Spot stared at her wide-eyed.  
" What's that?" he asked pointing to it as she pulled out some chop sticks.  
" Sushi." she shrugged.  
" Sushi?" he asked seeming grossed out.  
" Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed."  
" You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth, and you're gonna eat that?" Spot laughed.  
" Can I eat?" Rave asked annoyed.  
" I don't know.give it a try." Spot shrugged turning to watch Jack pull out his lunch. He flopped a giant brown paper bag on the table and started to pull out a couple sandwiches, a bag of potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a cartoon of milk.  
" Eating for an army?" Curly Fry asked staring at the food on the table. Jack shrugged and looked to see she didn't have a lunch.  
" Here," he tossed her a sandwich and the apple.  
" Thanks," she said winking and taking a bite of the apple.  
Chord opened up her coke as it fizzed all over the place. She bend down and started to loudly slurp it up off the table and her fingers.  
" What's your problem?" Jack asked noticing Spot staring at him oddly. Chord pulled out her sandwich and pulled the meat out, looking at it then sniffing it as she tossed it up. It landed on the sculpture above her as it stuck to it. She opened a few pixie stix and poured the sugar on the sandwich. She pulled out a bag of Cap'N Crunch and sprinkled that on top of her sandwich. She put top of the bread back on and put her palms on them, crushing it together and loudly took a bite. Spot got up and sat next to David, taking his lunch bag.  
" What're we having?" he asked opening it up.  
" Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch, I guess." David shrugged watching Spot pull out his things, helplessly. Spot pulled out a thermos and set it on the table.  
" Milk?" he asked.  
" Soup." David corrected. Spot reached back in the bag and pulled out a juice box. David reached towards his lunch bag, but Spot slapped it away.  
" That's apple juice." David told her.  
" I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off. Well Brian, this is all very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" Spot asked mockingly.  
" Uh, no, Mr. Jacobs." David corrected him again.  
" Ahhh." Spot nodded hitting him in the back of the head.  
" David, I have PB & J with the crusts off too," Denton smiled at him. David nodded as Spot stood up.  
" Here's my impression of life at big Dave's house. 'Son?'" he said in a loud voice. " Yea dad?' 'How was your day pal?' 'Great Dad, how's yours?' 'Super. Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?' 'Great Dad.but I got homework to do!' 'That's all right son, you can do it on the boat!' 'Gee!' 'Dear, isn't our son swell?' 'Yes dear, isn't life swell?'" Spot mimed David's mother kissing her father and then father kissing mother and then punching her in the face.  
" All right, what about your family?" Jack asked.  
" Oh, mine?" Spot asked.  
" That's real easy!" Jack laughed. Spot stood up and pointed forward.  
" Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, big mouth, know it all, asshole jerk!" Spot impersonated his father. "You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful!" Spot slams his hand back to slap his invisible mother. " Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!" he yelled as he father, then turned to be himself. " What about you dad? 'Fuck you!' No, Dad, what about you? 'Fuck you!'" Spot yelled, reaching out and pretending he's was his father and hitting himself.  
" For real?" David asked.  
" You wanna come over sometime?" Spot asked.  
" That's bullshit. It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it." Jack shook his head at Spot, who now actually looked hurt.  
" You don't believe me?" he asked.  
" Oh God," Curly Fry thought looking over at Race.  
" No." Jack replied flatly.  
" No?" Spot repeated.  
" Did I stutter?" Jack asked with attitude. Spot advanced quickly towards Jack and rolled up his sleeve, revealing a circular shaped burn.  
" Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar." Race looked over.  
" That's a cigar mark alright," Race agreed.  
" Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." Spot said, for the first time full of raw emotion. He walked over away, pushing a bunch of books over and then climbed up on a table then up to the second floor balcony and sat down.  
" You shouldn't have said that!" Rave snapped at Jack.  
" How would I know? I mean, he lies about everything anyway!" Jack snapped back.  
" Ever think that now and then he doesn't lie?" Curly Fry shook her head at him, and looked up at Spot for the first time with a face of sympathy. " No wonder he acts the way he does."  
" You know, my old man used to beat me too." Denton started, but then went back to his notebook and started scribbling in it again. 


	6. NBC Part 6

Pulitzer opened up a closet and put Spot in there.  
" That's the last time, Conlon. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you.But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place and they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life.I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man. I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt." Pulitzer hissed in his face.  
" Are you threatening me?" Spot asked right back in his face.  
" What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy. you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy. come on, come on, get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing!" Pulitzer yelled, pointing at his face, Spot looking at him like he was a crazy man. Pulitzer faked a punch at Spot as he flinched away. "That's what I thought.you're a gutless turd!" Pulitzer turned and walked out, locking the closet door behind him. Spot looked around for a moment, and then up at the ceiling. There he saw it. A hatch. He opened it up and climbed in. He slowly began to start crawling through a heating duct, telling a joke to himself.  
" A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. The bartender says: "I suppose you won't be needing a drink." The naked lady says." Just then the ceiling under Spot gives way and he started to fall. "OH SHIT!"  
  
Inside the bathroom, Pulitzer is whistling when he hears the loud crash.  
" Jesus Christ, almighty!" He screamed.  
  
Spot got up and walked down the stairs of the library as everyone turned to look at him.  
" I forgot my pencil." he said striding across the room.  
" God damnit! What in God's name is going on in here?" they heard Pulitzer's voice yell from outsides. Pulitzer stormed in looking around. " What was that ruckus?"  
" Uh, what ruckus?" Jack asked.  
" I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!"  
" Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" David asked.  
" Watch your tongue young man, what it!" Pulitzer pointed at David.  
" Now sir." Denton started, but then saw the fury in his eyes and stopped. Spot crawled under the table under Rave's legs. He sat up and banged his head, groaning in pain. Jack and Rave immediately tried to take credit for the noise by making more noise.  
" What was that? What, what was that? What was that noise?" Pulitzer asked. Under the table Spot looked up between Rave's legs, looking at her panties. He put his head between Rave's legs.  
" What noise?" Jack asked.  
" Really, sir, there wasn't any noise." suddenly Rave squealed and squeezed Spot's head between her knees as the whole room started to fake a coughing fit.  
" That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Rave asked trying to cover it, and almost thinking she should squeeze Spot's head till it popped.  
" No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Pulitzer threatened as Chord laughed at him. "You make book on that missy!" he yelled at Chord, then turning to Rave. "And you! I will not be made a fool of!" He turned and walked away, still having the toilet seat over stuck to his pants. Everyone started to laugh expect Rave who was letting Spot out to barrage of slaps.  
" It was an accident!" Spot tried to offer her.  
" You're an asshole!" she shot back.  
" So sue me." Spot got up and walked over to David. "So, Ahab, can I burn my doobage?" he asked. David pulled out the bag of marijuana from his pants and handed it over. Spot took it and turned, walking away.  
" Yo! Wasteoid! You're not gonna blaze up in here!" Jack yelled at him as Rave, Curly Fry and Denton got up and followed Spot. Just then David got up and followed. "Shit." Jack sighed turning to follow them.  
* * *  
Pulitzer started to head down the stairs, his head pounding, his mind racing. He was sick of his job, sick of having do deal with kids' bull shit all the time.  
Back in the library, David, Rave, Race, Curly Fry, Spot and Denton sat in a circle laughing hysterically. Spot lit Rave up as she started to cough out smoke. David pointed and laughed as he blew out some smoke and then attempted to eat the smoke.  
" Chicks," David started talking in a really weird voice, " cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!" He pointed at Rave again.  
" Excuse me," Curly Fry tried to act all pristine, " I can hold my smoke very well, thank you very much, Mr. Mouth." Curly Fry started to giggle, letting the smoke flow freely from her nostrils.  
" This is better than any cigar," Race added taking a long drag. Denton started at David, his eyes all red and puff, as he started to laugh hard, his face turning red as he attempted to keep himself under control.  
" Do you know how popular I am?" Rave asked. "I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school."  
" Poor baby," Spot mocked his eyes glazing over.  
" You know, you have pretty eyes," Denton started over at David, who moved away and waved Rave over to him as he fell over. Jack suddenly emerged from a smoked filled office in the library dancing around as he took another inhale of the smoke. He started dancing around at first like he was convulsing, then into a full rock dance. Everyone started clapping and laughing as he started to dance around the room, finally dancing back in the room and closing the door. He screamed as loud as he could, almost falling to the floor when suddenly the glass on the door shattered.  
Down in the basement, Pulitzer was glancing through the confidential files.  
" Miss, oh miss Larkson. a history of slight mental illness. Woah, no wonder she's so fucked up!" he laughed as Weasel entered the room.  
" Afternoon Dick, I mean Joe." Weasel smiled leaning on an old table.  
  
" Hey, Weasel, how you doing?" Pulitzer asked.  
" Good." he shrugged looking over at Pulitzer's file.  
" Good, what's up?" Pulitzer asked again, looking at Weasel under a watchful eye.  
" Not much, what's happening. What are you doing in the basement files?"  
" Oh, nothin', nothin' here. I'm just doin' a little homework here."  
" Homework, huh?" Weasel asked not buying it.  
" Yeah." Pulitzer lied looking back at the file as Weasel started laughing. He leaned over and started to look at the files that Pulitzer was looking at.  
" Confidential files.. hmmm?"  
" Look, Weasel.this is highly sensitive area and I, I tell you something.certain people would be very, very embarrassed. I would really appreciate it if, if, if, if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us." Pulitzer stumbled around.  
" What're you gonna do for me, man?" Weasel asked.  
" Well, well what would you like?"  
" Got fifty bucks?"  
" What?"  
" Fifty bucks." 


	7. NBC Part 7

Back in library Jack and David are laughing as Chord hung around over by the statue in the back of the library, singing to herself and looking around. Curly Fry was looking through the books, pulling a few out and then replacing them in other areas of the library, giggly hysterically.  
" No, no, man; you got a middle name?" Jack asked looking over at David.  
" Yeah, guess." David tried to hold a smile.  
" I bet I could." Denton said coming up behind him David as Chord snuck around the side, moving closer to the conversation, and suddenly sitting next to them.  
" Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke." Jack, David and Denton stared back at her in confusion. " your birthday is March 12th, you're five- nine and a half, you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-8-0-9-1.3." Jack smiled at her impressed.  
" Wow, are you psychic?" he asked.  
" No." Chord smiled sheepishly.  
" Well, would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" David asked as Chord reached in her bag.  
" I stole your wallet." She produced it in her hands and grinned.  
" Give it to me," David held out his hand.  
" No." Chord said flatly.  
" Give it!" David started to jump at her, but Denton held him back. Chord sighed and reluctantly handed over the wallet as David glanced through it, making sure that nothing was missing. " This is great.you're a thief too! Huh?"  
" I'm not a thief!" Chord shot back defensively.  
" Multi-talented!"  
" What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot!"  
" A what?" Jack asked.  
" He's got a nudie picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted!" Chord yelled.  
" People say I'm perverted." Denton confessed to David.  
" All right, let's see it!" Jack smiled trying to take the wallet from David.  
" No!" David yelled.  
Spot started to brush his teeth with one of Rave's cosmetic brushes, looking in her compact mirror. Rave opened up Spot's wallet, looking through the pictures.  
" Are all these your girlfriends?" she asked.  
" Some of them." He shrugged.  
" What about the others?" she asked.  
" Well, some I consider my girlfriends, and some.I just consider."  
" Consider what?" Rave questioned.  
" Whether or not, I wanna hang out with them."  
" You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"  
" Do you?"  
" Yea.that's the way it should be."  
" Well, not for me."  
" Why not?" she asked again.  
" How come you got so much shit in your purse?" he questioned defensively, clearly not wanting to answer her question.  
" How come you got so many girlfriends?"  
" I asked you first."  
" I dunno," Rave shrugged. " I guess I never throw anything away."  
" Neither do I." Spot answered.  
" Oh.."  
Back over at the table with Chord, David, Denton and Jack, Jack had some how managed to get a hold of David's wallet. Curly Fry and Race were sneaking around, and finally found themselves at the table looking at all of David's stuff.  
" This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen!" Jack said looking closely at a picture as David laughed. " Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight?"  
" Oh, I know.I know, I goofed it up." David sighed.  
" Goofed it up? You fucked it up kid!" Race laughed taking out his wallet. "See, now here's a fake ID." He said showing off his.  
" What do you need a fake ID for?" Jack asked.  
" I need it to buy lottery tickets and to gamble." Race said.  
" So I can vote," David shrugged as Chord looked up suddenly.  
" You wanna see what's in my bag?" Chord asked.  
" No!" They all said at the same time, Chord looking hurt and resentful. She suddenly dumped out all her contents out of her bag and onto the couch just to spite them.  
" Holy shit! What is all this stuff?" Jack asked turning to see a pile of junk.  
" Damn girl! You got everything but the kitchen sink!" Curly Fry laughed.  
" Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" David asked.  
" Yea. I always carry this much shit in my bag.You never know when you may have to jam." She shrugged.  
" Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know, like, sit in alleyways and like to talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kind of thing?" David questioned, as Curly Fry held back a giggle.  
" I'll do what I have to do." Chord said.  
" Why do you have to do anything?" David asked.  
" Why not?" Race looked at him.  
" My home life.is un.satisfying." she answered slowly.  
" So you're saying you'd subject yourself to violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?" David asked.  
" I'd go to New York, maybe Brooklyn or Harlem," Curly Fry sighed.  
" I don't have to run away and live in the street..I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains, I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan." Chord replied rudely.  
" Jack. you wanna get in on this? Chord here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying." David nudged Jack.  
"Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying. if it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever." Jack shrugged.  
" Yeah, yea, I understand. But I think that hers goes beyond you know, what guys like you and me.consider normal unsatisfying." David tried to whisper.  
" Never mind! Forget it, everything's cool!" Chord yelled putting everything back in her bag.  
" What's the deal?" Jack asked.  
" No! There's no deal, Sporto! Forget it, leave me alone!" Chord yelled picking up her bag and running started to get up.  
" Wait a minute. Now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away." Jack went on.  
" Now he's a doctor," Curly Fry muttered under her breath and rolling her eyes.  
" Eat shit!" Chord yelled walking away.  
" The girl is an island, with herself. Okay?" David tried to calm Jack off the subject, but Jack just got up and went after her.  
" Hi, you wanna talk?" he asked.  
" No!" she shot back.  
" I'm bored, you wanna play cards?" Race asked pulling out his deck again.  
" Get off it," Curly Fry got up and walked away leaving Race sitting there dumbfounded.  
" Why not?" Jack asked again.  
" Go away." Chord ordered trying to ignore him.  
" Where do you want me to go?" Jack questioned.  
" Go away!" Chord repeated. Jack shrugged and turned away as Chord started to cry. "You have problems." she called as he walked off. Jack spun around.  
" Oh, I have problems?" Jack asked.  
" You do everything everybody ever tells you to do, that is a problem!"  
" Okay, fin.but I didn't dump my purse out on the couch and invite people into my problems! Did I? So what's wrong? What is it? Is it bad? Real bad? Parents?" He questioned as Chord cried silently.  
" Yeah." she replied as Jack nodded.  
" What do they do to you?"  
" They ignore me."  
" Yeah, yea." The both stood there as Chord sobbed silently, Jack wiping at tear from his eye.  
  
Back in the basement Pulitzer and Weasel were still sitting and talking among the old filing cabinets, desks, chairs and maps.  
" What did you want to be when you were young?" Pulitzer asked.  
" When I was a kid, I wanted to be John Lennon." Weasel smiled.  
" Weasel, don't be a goof! I'm trying to make a serious point here. I've been teaching, for twenty two years, and each year.these kids get more and more arrogant."  
" Aw, bull shit, man. Come on, Joe, the kids haven't changed, you have! You took a teaching position 'cause you thought it'd be fun, right? Thought you could have summer vacations off.and then you found out it was actually work. and that really bummed you out."  
" These kids turned on me.they think I'm a big fuckin' joke."  
" Come on.listen, Joe, if you were sixteen, what would you think of you, huh?"  
" Hey.Weasel, you think I give one rat's ass what these kids think of me?"  
" Yes I do."  
" You think about this.when you get old, these kids; when I get old, they're gonna be runnin' the country."  
" Yeah?"  
" Now this is the thought that wakes me up in the middle of the night. That when I get older, these kids are gonna take care of me."  
" I wouldn't count on it!" Weasel half-laughed as Pulitzer sat there, pondering the statement for a moment. 


	8. NBC Part 8 THE END

" What would I do for a million bucks?" Jack asked, sitting in a circle on the floor with the rest of the group. " Well, I guess I'd do as little as I had to."  
" That's boring." Rave sighed.  
" Well, how'm I s'posed to answer?" Jack asked looking around and throwing his arms up in the air.  
" The idea is to like, search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?" Rave asked as Jack laughed.  
" Um, uh.would I have to get out of the car?" he asked as Curly Fry shook her head and giggled.  
" Of course!" Rave answered.  
" In the spring, or winter?"  
" Please, not the winter," Denton begged.  
" It doesn't matter.spring." Rave picked.  
" In front of the school or in back of the school?" Jack asked again.  
" Either one." Rave shrugged.  
" Yes." Jack sighed smiling wide.  
" I'd do that!" Chord suddenly yelled as everyone turned to look at her. " I'd do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either."  
" You're lying." Rave shook her head.  
" How would you know?" Curly asked looking at her.  
" I already have.I've done just about everything there is except a few things that are illegal.I'm a nymphomaniac!" She shouted as Rave rolled her eyes, Race's mouth falling open.  
" Lie!" Rave shook her head.  
" Are your parents aware of this?" David asked.  
" The only person I told was my shrink." Chord looked at him with intense eyes.  
" And what'd he do when you told him?" Jack asked.  
" He nailed me." Chord smiled wildly.  
" Nice." Curly Fry smiled shaking her head.  
" Very nice." Rave replied sarcastically.  
" I don't think that form a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape, since I paid him." She smiled.  
" He's an adult!" Rave shouted in disgust. Chord sat there, beaming from the attention.  
" Yeah.he's married too!" Chord went on.  
" Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Rave asked.  
" Oh shut up! You're just jealous 'cause you can't even land a guy in school to fuck!" Curly Fry shot back at Rave.  
" Well, the first few times." Chord tried to go on.  
" First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Rave asked now completely grossed out.  
" Sure." Chord shrugged.  
" Are you crazy?" Rave asked again.  
" Leave her alone!" Curly Fry yelled at Rave.  
" Keep going, I want to hear more," Race begged.  
" How big is he?" Denton asked leaning in.  
" Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." David pointed out.  
" Have you ever done it?" Chord asked Rave looking at her.  
" Gee, like we haven't gone through this already." Curly Fry sighed. "No body cares about my sex life.oh no, it's just Ms. Virginity over there!" Race looked over at Curly Fry.  
" I don't even have a psychiatrist." Rave shook her head.  
" Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Chord interrogated her.  
" Now, didn't se already cover this?" Rave asked.  
" That's what I said!" Curly Fry leaned back throwing her arms in the air.  
" You never answered the question." Spot pointed out.  
" Good point." Curly Fry muttered, leaning closer to hear what Rave had to say.  
" Look, I'm not gonna discuss my private life with total strangers." Rave shook her head, crossing her arms.  
" It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Chord asked her.  
" A what?" Rave asked.  
" Well, if you say you haven't. you're a prude. If you say you have.you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to, but you can't but when you do, you wish you didn't, right?" Chord asked.  
"Wrong." Rave shook her head.  
" Or, are you a tease?" Chord asked again.  
" I'm saying tease." Curly Fry offered.  
" I'll bet you." Race said, the two shaking on it.  
" She's a tease." Jack agreed.  
" Oh, why don't you just forget it." Rave looked at him.  
" You're a tease and you know it, all girls are teases!"  
" Hey..okay, yea." Curly Fry shrugged.  
" She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." Spot leaned in as suddenly Denton pulled out his notebook and started scribbling in it again, the putting it back in his pocket.  
" I don't do anything!" Rave shouted at Spot.  
" That's why you're a tease." Chord went on.  
" Okay, lemme ask you a few questions."  
" I already told you everything!" Chord shouted defensively.  
" No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love? I mean, don't you want any respect?" Rave asked.  
" I don't screw to get respect.that's the difference between you and me." Chord shot back at her.  
" Not the only difference, I hope." Rave replied. " Who screws to get respect?" Curly Fry asked. " Face it, you're a tease." Spot looked at Rave.  
" I'm not a tease!" Rave went on.  
" Sure you are! You said it yourself, sex is a weapon you use it to get respect!" Spot shoved it back in her face.  
" No, I never said that, she twisted my words around!" Rave shouted back.  
" Oh, then what do you use it for?" Spot asked.  
" I don't use it period!" Rave yelled, on the verge of tears  
" Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?" Spot asked.  
" I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words into my mouth!"  
" Well, if you'd just answer the question." Spot went on.  
" Why don't you just answer the question?" David asked.  
" Yea, it's just a question." Denton added.  
" You're a teacher!" Rave shouted in disgust as Denton shrugged.  
" Be honest." Jack added.  
" No big deal." Spot agreed.  
" Yeah, answer it!" David nodded.  
" Answer the freaking question!" Curly Fry folded her arms. "It's easy, yes, no."  
" Answer the question Rave!" Jack yelled.  
" Talk to us!" Spot smiled.  
" Come on, answer the question!" Jack and David yelled at the same time.  
" It's easy, it's only one question!" Race and Spot yelled together as Rave suddenly screamed, silencing the whole room.  
" No! I never did it!" She yelled.  
" You owe me," Curly whispered to Race.  
" I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar." Chord smiled.  
" You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" Rave screamed at Chord.  
" Don't yell at her!" Curly Fry defended Chord.  
" I would do it though. if you love someone it's okay." Chord smiled sweetly at Rave.  
" I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth.you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!" Rave went off on her again.  
" You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to." Jack piped in.  
" Okay, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre."  
" What's bizarre? I mean, we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all." Jack went off.  
" How are you bizarre?" Rave asked Jack.  
" He can't think of himself." Chord answered for him.  
" She's right.do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Crutchy's buns together." Jack confessed as Rave laughed.  
" That was you?" David asked.  
" Yeah, you know him?" Jack asked.  
" Yeah, I know him." David nodded.  
" Well, then you know how hair he is, right? Well when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too." Jack looked down.  
" Oh my God." Rave put her and to her mouth as Curly Fry looked at Jack in disgust.  
" And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man.. I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school. all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right.. So, I'm.I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Crutchy's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah. he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him.and my friends they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sitting in Pulitzer's office, all I could thin about was Crutchy's father. And Crutchy having to go home and.and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation.fucking humiliation he must've felt. It must've been unreal.I mean," Jack tried to fight back tears, but it wasn't helping. " I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way.it's all because of me and my old man. Oh, God, I fucking hate him! He's like this.he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore. 'Andrew you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family.Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win. WIN!!!' You son of a bitch. You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give.and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget about me." Jack was gazing down.  
" I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." Spot said solemnly as Jack laughed for a brief moment.  
"It's like me, you know, with my grades.like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." David sighed, opening up slightly.  
" What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Rave asked, trying to be sympathetic.  
" 'Cause, I'm stupid-'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um. we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta. and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the truck the light was s'posed to go on. My light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life.. When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean, I thought I was playing it real smart, you know? 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average.." David tried to explain, starting to get upset about it.  
" Why'd you think it'd be easy?" Spot questioned.  
" Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" David asked.  
" I take shop.you must be a fuckin' idiot!" Spot shot back.  
" I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?" David repeated.  
" No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." Spot shook his head.  
" Hey, I can't make a lamp either," Denton tried to cheer David up.  
" What do you know about Trigonometry?" David stared over at Spot.  
" I could care less about Trigonometry." Spot hissed.  
" Conlon, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"  
" He got you there.." Race pointed.  
" Without lamps, there'd be no light!" Spot shot back, as Race looked down, realizing he had a small point there too.  
" Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other." Rave tried to break it up.  
" I can write with my toes! I can also eat, brush my teeth." Chord piped in, feeling left out once again, and trying to change the subject.  
" With your feet?" Rave asked in disgust.  
" .play Heart and Soul on the piano," Chord finished.  
" I can make spaghetti!" David smiled.  
" I can shuffle a deck really fast and make them fly from one hand to the other," Race smiled pulling out his deck of cards and demonstrating.  
" I can pick locks," Curly Fry smiled.  
" What can you do?" Rave asked looking at Jack.  
" I can.uh.tape all your buns together," he smirked.  
" I wanna see what Rave can do!" Spot piped in.  
" What about me?" Denton asked.  
" I don't think anyone cares." Spot hissed at him, and then turned back to Rave.  
" I can't do anything," She shrugged.  
" Now, everybody can do something." Spot shook his head not believing a word she was saying. " There's on thing I can do-no, forget it, it's way too embarrassing." Rave shook her head trying to get them to stop pushing the subject.  
" You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." Spot replied.  
" Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She half muttered to herself as she dug in her purse and pulled out her lipstick. She opened it and carefully placed it between her breasts and bent her head down and applied it from her cleavage. She lifted her head up to expose her lips, the lipstick perfectly applied. Everyone clapped but, Spot, who clapped sarcastically and slow.  
" All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Jack asked shocked.  
" Camp, seventh grade," Rave blushed.  
" That was great, Rave-my image of you is totally blow." Spot smirked.  
" You're a shit! Don't do that to her, you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!" Chord yelled.  
"Am I laughing?" Spot asked looking at her.  
" You fucking prick," Jack shook his head.  
" You jerk!" Curly Fry threw a book at him as he dodged it and turning to Jack, their words obviously hitting home.  
" What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference-I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" He said, then turning to Rave. " And you.don't like me anyway!"  
" You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" Rave shouted at him.  
" God, you're so pathetic!" he yelled in fury. " Don't you ever..EVER, compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit. Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! "Queenie isn't here!" I like those earrings, Rave."  
" Shut up," Rave ordered quietly.  
" Are those real diamonds, Rave?"  
" Shut up!" she yelled angrily.  
" I bet they are."  
" Shut."  
" did you work for the money for those earrings?"  
" Your mouth!" Rave screamed as Spot kept on at it.  
" Or did your daddy buy those?"  
" Shut up!" Rave screamed again, now beginning to cry.  
" I bet he bought those of you! I bet those are a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year the old Conlon family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said: 'Hey, Some up, Spotty!' Okay, so go home an' cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?" Spot yelled at her as Rave sobbed.  
" My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Jack suddenly asked.  
" Not me.ever." Rave replied threw sobs.  
" I'm already heading there.my dad was a compulsive gambler. He lost everything, and my mom took us and left him." Race said solemnly.  
" It's unavoidable, it just happens," Chord sighed.  
" What happens?" Rave asked.  
" When you grow up, your heart dies." Chord answered.  
" Who cares?" Spot yawned as Chord started to tear up.  
" I care." Chord hissed.  
" I never wanna be like my mother," Curly Fry shook her head. " I wanna be like my brother. He doesn't care. he didn't turn into my parents."  
" Then he was lucky," Race looked at her.  
" Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of weird time, but, I was wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean, I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" David asked.  
" No." Jack shook his head.  
" So, so on Monday.what happens?" He repeated.  
" Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Rave asked.  
" Yeah."  
" I know this answer," Curly Fry shook her head and looked away.  
" Do you want the truth?" Rave asked David.  
" Yeah, I want the truth,"  
" I don't think so." Rave shook her head.  
" Well, do you mean all of us, or just Spot?" Chord asked.  
" With all of you." Rave answered.  
" That's real nice attitude, Rave!" Jack shouted.  
" Oh, be honest, Jack! If David came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there will all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do. You'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really like him!" Rave shot back at him.  
" No way!" Jack disagreed.  
" 'Kay, what if I cam up to you?" Chord asked.  
" Same exact thing!" Rave half laughed.  
" Yeah, well I wouldn't do that! I don't care!" Curly Fry shouted.  
" That's because you're an outcast anyway!" Rave shot back at Curly Fry.  
" You're a bitch!" Spot screamed at him.  
" Why, 'cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?"  
" No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" Spot yelled back.  
" Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Chord to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take David out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Denton? What about Jack for that matter, what about me?"  
" You left out Race and I deary," Curly Fry glared at her.  
" What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me." Rave went on.  
" Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any my friend and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends, so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, nail polish and your father's BMW and poor-rich-drunk mother in the Caribbean!" Spot screamed at her.  
" Shut up!" Rave started sobbing again.  
" And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the said.and wait for your fuckin' prom!" Spot continued to yell at her.  
" I hate you!" Rave snapped.  
" Yeah? Good!" Spot yelled back as he crossed his arms and sat there.  
  
" Then I assume Chord, Curly Fry, Race and I are better people than you guys, huh? Us weirdo's." David said. " Do you, would you do that to me?" he asked looking at them.  
" I wouldn't either," Denton sighed.  
" I don't have any friends," Chord looked down.  
" My friends don't care," Curly Fry smiled at him.  
" Neither do mine," Race shuffled through his cards.  
" I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that.I wouldn't an I will not! 'cause I think that's real shitty." David shook his head.  
" Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Rave replied as David laughed.  
" You're so conceited, Rave. You're so conceited. You're so, like, full or yourself, why are you like that?" David asked as Rave started to cry again.  
" I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!"  
" Well then, why do you do it?" David asked.  
" I don't know.I don't, you don't understand. You don't. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Jack and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" David started at her, his mouth wide open.  
" I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Rave? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" David buried his head in his arm as he started to cry. " You know why I'm here, today? Do you? I'm here because Mr. Kloppman found a gun in my locker."  
" Why would you have a gun in your locker?" Jack asked shocked.  
" I tried. You pull the fuckin' truck on it an the light's s'posed to go on.and it didn't go on, I mean.I.."  
" What's the gun for, David?" Jack repeated.  
" Just forget it," David shook his head.  
" You brought it up, man!" Jack pointed out.  
" I can't have an F, I can't it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm sill only a B. And everything's ruined for me!"  
" David.." Curly Fry shook her head, a tear running down her cheek.  
" Oh, David.." Rave sighed with pity as David kicked a chair over.  
" So I considered my options, you know?"  
" No! Killing yourself is not an option!" Rave shook her head.  
" Well, I didn't do it, did I? Now, I don't think so." David looked at her with a tear stricken face.  
" Was it a hand gun?" Chord asked.  
" No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker."  
" Really?" Jack asked, starting to laugh.  
" It's no funny." David shook his head as everyone started to laugh. " Yes it is.fuckin' elephant was destroyed!"  
" You wanna know what I did to get in here? Nothing.I didn't have anything better to do!" Chord told them as they started to laugh. " You're laughing at me." Chord looked at them."  
" No!" Jack giggled.  
" Yes you are!" Chord laughed.  
" I'm here cause I bet a teacher on a race, and lost. I never paid him so he gave me detention." Race confessed.  
" I wrote on the bathroom wall that Ms. Larkson was a slut, and she walked in." Curly Fry confessed as well.  
" That was you?" Rave laughed as Curly Fry nodded. " That was so funny. All the girls were talking about that. They tried so hard to wash it off, but it didn't!"  
" Yea, they have to paint the whole bathroom over again!"  
" Why are you here?" David asked looking at Denton, who blushed.  
" I'm here, because." he looked down at his notebook, and licked the his upper lip and handed it over to David. David flipped through it, a confused expression on his face.  
" These are naked drawings." he gawked. " Of us, and mostly.boys and- me?" David asked dropping the book as Jack picked it up and passed it around. Denton sat there blushing and smiled at David.  
" Yeah," he nodded. " The teachers agreed that it would do me good, to sit in on you guys," he shrugged. " Imagine that, a student teacher that happens to be a pedophile, stuck in a room with very attractive people," he looked at David and winked. " and that's s'posed to fix me." He shook his head. " Maybe I should be a write for play-girl or something." They sat there looking at him all of them glancing at their naked picture.  
" How did you know that I had that pierced?" Curly Fry asked looking down at her naked picture at the breast.  
" The little indent there," Denton pointed as she covered up her chest.  
" Gross." she said tossing the notebook to Denton, but it landed back in front of David.  
* * *  
Shortly after David walked into the office and put a record in and started to play music as they all danced around the room.  
" Come on," Curly Fry grabbed Race's hand as they started to prance around.  
Spot in the mean time was heading back through the heating duct, incase Pulitzer was to make another surprise visit to the closet. When the song was over, Denton, David, Rave, Race, Curly Fry, Jack and Chord sat on the railing.  
" David?" Rave asked looking at him.  
" Yeah?" he asked.  
" Are you gonna write your paper?" she asked sweetly.  
" Yeah, why?" he asked.  
" Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?"  
" Oh, but that's what Pulitzer wants us to do."  
" True, but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing."  
" You just don't want to write your paper.right?"  
" True, but, you're the smartest, right?"  
" Oh well." David smiled with pride.  
" We trust you." Rave smiled as David looked at everyone who nodded at him with approval.  
" I'll help you," Denton offered.  
" All right, I'll do it, but with your help." He pointed to Denton, who blushed back.  
" Great," Rave smiled.  
" You, come here," Curly Fry called looking at Race and heading off to the back section of the library.  
" What?" Race asked, hopping off the railing.  
" I saw you looking at the drawing Denton did of me," she smiled.  
" So?" he asked.  
" Well." she looked down sheepishly. " You wanna see how accurate that drawing is?" she asked as Race raised an eyebrow, and tossed his cards out of his hands and followed Curly Fry back to the back section of the library.  
Rave looked over at Chord.  
" Come on," she said smiled hopping off the railing.  
" Where're we going?" Chord asked.  
" Come one!" Rave smiled as Chord followed her. They sat down in another part of the library as Rave pulled out her make up and started to put make-up on Chord. "Don't be afraid," she tried to hush Chord who was squirming around.  
" Don't stick that in my eye!" Chord shouted.  
" I'm not sticking it, just close.just go like that." Rave demonstrated by closing her eyes. Chord mimicked her as Rave put the make up on.  
" Good!" Rave smiled as Chord squealed. "You know, you really do look a lot better without all that black shit on your eyes.  
" Hey. I like that black shit." Chord snapped.  
" This looks a lot better..look up." Rave ordered.  
* * * Back in the other part of the library, Denton and David sat there talking about what to write. Jack sat there staring off into space.  
* * *  
" Please, why are you being so nice to me?" Chord asked as Rave came at her with another make-up brush.  
" 'Cause you're letting me," Rave smiled.  
* * * David and Denton smiled at each other and then looked down at the paper as David started to write. Jack sat there, still deep in thought.  
* * *  
Spot was sitting back in the closet once again when the door suddenly opened as Rave slipped in and shut the door behind her.  
" You lost?" Spot asked staring at her as Rave smiled at him. Suddenly, Spot smiled widely, like never before.  
* * *  
Back in the library David put the finishing touches on the paper. Jack looked up and nearly fell back when he saw the newly made over Chord standing in front of him. Chord started to walk towards him when she looked over to see David staring at her with his mouth wide open. She glared at him as Denton put his hand under David's chin and closed his mouth for him.  
  
" Cool," Jack smiled.  
" Thank you!" she blushed.  
* * *  
Back in the closet Rave leaned in and kissed Spot. She stopped and looked at him.  
" Why'd you do that?" he asked.  
" 'Cause I knew you wouldn't." she smiled.  
" You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other. wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" he smiled.  
" Where you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?" she questioned.  
" Truth?"  
" Truth."  
" No." Spot replied as he nodded his head at the same time.  
* * *  
Back in the library David looked back over at his paper and kissed it. Just then Denton grabbed his face, and pulled him in for a big kiss. David pulled back and looked at Denton, and then over at Jack and Chord who weren't paying attention. He shrugged and leaned back in and kissed Denton.  
" What happened to you?" Jack asked looking at Chord in awe.  
" Why? Rave did! What's wrong?" she snapped.  
" Nothing's wrong, it's just so different. I can see your face." He bushed a little piece of hair behind her ear.  
" Is that good, or bad?"  
" It's good!" Jack smiled and laughed as Chord smiled back.  
* * *  
All eight of them headed down the hall towards the front doors. They stood and looked at Weasel who was now sweeping the hallways, noticing a letter and picking it up. David smiled and nodded at him.  
" See ya David," Weasel smiled.  
" Hey Weasel." David muttered as he walked pass.  
" See you next Saturday," Spot smiled at Weasel.  
" You bet," Weasel nodded.  
* * *  
Before David got outside, Denton handed him a piece of paper.  
" Something for you to remember me by," Denton smiled as David opened it up to see a drawing of himself with Denton's arms wrapped around him. " If you ever want to. hang out or something, give me a call. Maybe I could help you with shop," Denton smiled. David nodded and headed out of the school, placing the picture in his jacket pocket. He stepped out into the cool air and headed for his dad's car and got in. His dad gave him a weak smile as they took off.  
Curly Fry walked over to the bike rack with Race and leaned against the side of the building.  
" Well?" she asked looking at him.  
" Well, it was better than the drawing," Race smiled. Curly Fry looked down.  
" You ain't gonna call me, are ya?" she asked.  
" Maybe," Race shrugged, pulling his bike out of the rack.  
" The odds?" she asked, knowing his was a betting man.  
" From wear I'm standing, it's a good bet." He smiled as he got on his bike head pedaled away. Curly Fry heard a horn honk and turned to see her brother in the front seat.  
" Move your ass! 'Come on!" Curly Fry smiled and ran to her brother's car and got in.  
Jack looked at Chord and smiled, and pulled her in for a kiss. They looked into each other's eyes as her mother honked the horn. She grabbed at patch on his jacket and ripped it off, smiling and placing it in her pocket and got in the car as Jack's dad pulled up. His dad looked at Chord, and then at Jack.  
" Let's just go," Jack said as his dad hit the gas and drove off.  
Rave stood to the side of her father's car and took out one of her diamond earrings, and placed it in Spot's hand, closing it tightly around it. She leaned in and kissed him and got in the car as her father sped off. Spot stood there, and slowly opened his hand, and put the earring in his ear.  
* * *  
Pulitzer walked in the library to see one piece of paper sitting on one of the desks where David had been sitting. He paced over and picked it up and began to read.  
" Dear Mr. Pulitzer, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an easy telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us-In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions." He read, hearing David's voice.  
Spot walked towards the football field, as David's voice continued to read.  
" But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain."  
" .and an athlete." Jack's voice came in.  
" .and a basket case."  
" .a princess.."  
" . a gambler."  
" . a pedophile."  
". a punk."  
" . and a criminal," they each answered.  
" Does that answer your question?" David's voice came back. " Sincerely yours, the Newsies Breakfast Club." Pulitzer stared blankly at the page as Spot walked across the football field and thrusted his fist into the air in a silent cheer.  
  
The End. 


End file.
